Camp and a couple of uncomfortable truths
by Eileen.B
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Fic en un universo alterno. Lily se va a un campamento de verano por decisión de sus padres. Lily es una chica conflictiva y ruda pero ahí conoce a algunas personas que de cierto modo le cambiaran la vida. Lily&James. primer Cap, espero review.


**Camp and a couple of uncomfortable truths**

Capitulo 1: Suplicas

― No mamá por favor. ― Una chica de unos 15 años fingía llanto. La chica era bastante guapa, tenia el pelo color rojo opaco, entre ondulado y liso, le llegaba hasta la cintura. El color y textura de su cara eran como el de una muñeca de porcelana, unos hermosos ojos verdes bastante expresivos hacían juego con el color sonrosado de sus mejillas, en las cuales tenía unas pequeñas pecas. Sus labios eran un tanto delgados y muy rojos. Vestía una polera sin magas con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver unas pecas cerca de sus pechos. Físicamente era bastante guapa de estatura normal para una chica de su edad y para complementar más aun ese cuadro de belleza, estaban un par piernas que volverían loco a cualquier adolescente rebosante de hormonas.

― Lily, pequeña te hará bien. ― Una mujer bastante parecida a su hija, cocinaba. Mucho más pendiente del arroz que servía en unos platos que del constante pataleo de su hija pidiendo clemencia.

― ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! Mamá te lo suplico ― la pelirroja se arrodillo a los pies de su madre y junto sus manos en un acto de ruego.

― Hija ― por fin la mujer tomo mas atención a su hija que a la comida ― estas muy estresada y ya te explique que este verano no vamos a poder tener unas vacaciones decentes porque el trabajo de tu padre nos lo impide. Pero aun así, eso no es razón para que tú no puedas disfrutar las vacaciones yendo a ese campamento donde conocerás a personas y estarás al aire libre y…

― ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! ― gritó la pelirroja.

― ¡Irás! ― Su madre terminó de servir los platos de comida. Estaban ellas dos solas en la cocina, Lily se sentó dispuesta a comer pero luego lo pensó mejor y alejó el plato.

― No quiero.

― Tienes que comer.

― Pero no quiero ni comer ni ir a ese estúpido campamento.

― Irás. ― la mujer empezaba a impacientarse.

― ¡No!

― ¡Irás si o si Lily! ― dijo firmemente la mujer más que cabreada por el comportamiento de su hija.

Y fue así como Lily Evans tuvo que ir a ese "estúpido campamento". Llegó acompañada de su padre el señor Evans. Los dos se bajaban del auto, el señor Evans se dirigió al maletero mientras la pelirroja contemplaba la fachada de un recinto bastante amplio.

― Hija… ― el hombre había sacado del maletero las cosas de Lily, entre ellas algunos implementos de campamento y una mochila que seguramente contenía la ropa de la chica. ― no será tan malo ― dijo para consolarla, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja estaban un poco hinchados, seguramente había llorado.

Los dos entraron en el recinto que Lily minutos antes había estado observando, en la puerta se encontraron con la mujer encargada de todo eso.

― Por fin llega señorita Evans ― La mujer parecía bastante estricta. Lily ya la conocía pues sus padres la habían llevado antes para la inscripción. ― Bueno señor Evans ― dijo dirigiéndose al padre de la chica ― puede esperar junto a su hija y los demás padres la llegada del autobús que los llevará al campamento.

― No, no puedo, me tengo que ir. Bueno Lily preciosa, que la pases bien ― Le guiño un ojo a los que la pelirroja correspondió con un bufido. El movió la cabeza y le dio un beso fugaz a su hija en la frente ― Adiós.

― Adiós papá ― y su padre se fue. Lily tomó sus cosas y busco con la mirada algún lugar alejado de todas esas personas que la miraban con curiosidad o más bien los chicos la miraban con curiosidad. Lily era una persona bastante solitaria no tenía muchos amigos ya que la fama de chica ruda se lo había impedido, pero en verdad Lily era una persona bastante linda. La habían expulsado de mas de 17 colegios por el hecho de que a la pobre la tenían tan cabreada diciéndole siempre marimacho o cosas por el estilo, y ella no encontró nada mas lindo que empezar a golpear a la gente que le decía esas cosas, pero no era tan solo por esas palabras, si no también era por el hecho de que bastantes chicos habían intentado propasarse y ella se defendía, a su modo pero lo hacía.

― Oye ― la voz de una chica llegó a oídos de Lily, la pelirroja se giró para encontrarse con una chica de su edad de pelo castaño y liso, piel clara y ojos azul profundo casi transparentes. Delgada, alta y bástate guapa. ― Hola ― saludó.

― Hola ― Saludó Lily. Tampoco era tan malo encontrar a alguien con quien hablar y la chica de cierto modo le había caído bien a primera vista.

― ¿También vas al campamento?

― Si. Me presento soy Lily Evans ― la pelirroja le tendió la mano.

― Carolina Fernández ― dijo la castaña estrechando la mano de Lily ― Si, mis padres son latinos ― dijo Carolina ante la mirada de extrañeza de la pelirroja.

― ¿Y es lindo América latina? ― preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

― No conozco… nací aquí en Inglaterra. Mis padres me quieren llevar a conocer a mis abuelos, pero están tan ocupados y todo eso que ni siquiera tienen vacaciones así que me trajeron a esta mierda de campamento.

― Ni que lo digas. Me pasó lo mismo.

Y así las dos chicas siguieron hablando, criticando y quejándose. Carolina era bastante agradable y a Lily le calló muy bien, quizás después de todo, ese "estúpido campamento", no sería tan malo.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

El fic lo escribí anoche xD ; lo tenia pensado ase mucho pero no tenia ganas de escribir xD ; el Cap hubiera sido mas largo pero me da tanta flojera escribir que lo deje hasta ahí, aparte el primer Cap asiim no se hace pesado. Espero que les haya gustado i mil perdones por los horrores ortográficos, creanme hice todo lo posible para corregirlos, pero no por nada tengo un -1 en gramática y todo eso :S ; si no es mucha la molestia déjenme un review pliis aunque sea diciéndome que lo leyeron por favor.

Adióps:

Aileen

PD: Gracias a Javi & Meeluh que me ayudaron a traducir el título a ingles, en español sería así: "Campamento y un par de verdades incómodas"


End file.
